


You know I'll be there, right by your side (If it wasn't for these state lines)

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Junior Hockey, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys, fluff with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Chance decided after practice he’d go up and introduce himself- he was all about maintaining team chemistry after all. Plus, the poor guy probably didn’t know anyone here and probably could use a friend.“Hey. The name’s Chance, but most everyone calls me Braids or Braider,” Chance said in the locker room.“Leon. Leon Draisaitl.” There was a thick accent that Chance couldn’t quite place; as if reading Chance’s mind, Leon followed up with, “German.”





	You know I'll be there, right by your side (If it wasn't for these state lines)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> soft juniors bffs falling in love with lots of shirtless selfies by the pool, cuddling on the bus, and general awkward teen angst. bonus points if chance admits he's in love with leon when he goes to germany to see leon.
> 
> Hope this is what you wanted! :)
> 
> (Title taken from "State Lines" by Dustin Lynch)

Chance stared at the new guy who was flying down the ice; they’d taken him 2nd in the import draft, and his name was Dremel? Or was it Draisaitl? (Chance was horrible with names). All Chance knew is that the guy was pretty damn good at hockey.

Chance decided after practice he’d go up and introduce himself- he was all about maintaining team chemistry after all. Plus, the poor guy probably didn’t know anyone here and probably could use a friend.

“Hey. The name’s Chance, but most everyone calls me Braids or Braider,” Chance said in the locker room.

“Leon. Leon Draisaitl.” There was a thick accent that Chance couldn’t quite place; as if reading Chance’s mind, Leon followed up with, “German.”

“Cool,” Chance said. “You wanna go get some food?”

“Ok.”

The post-practice meal had ended up resulting in them talking all night long, and Chance found he was falling hard and fast for the new guy. From the vibes Leon was giving off, it seemed like it might be requited. There was only one way to find out.

Chance had always been a firm believer in not mincing words and saying what was on his mind, so after practice the next day, he skated over to Leon. “Dinner tonight. 6 PM. I’ll pick you up. Text me your address.”

“Ok.”

That dinner also led to another full night of talking; Chance decided he’d talk to Leon the next day about things the next day and see where things would go from there.

Turns out, Leon beat him to the punch by asking him after practice. “You are dating me?”

Chance smiled at the improper English. He knew what Leon meant though, so he said, “No, but we could be, if you want?”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes.”

“Then I want it.” Leon said.

They decided to keep things secret at first- hockey was more important. By the midpoint of their second season together, there were quite a few “bromance” jokes going around the WHL, and they found that to be the perfect cover.

“We can play it off as part of the ‘bromance’. No one has to know we’re actually dating.” Chance said, watching Leon think about it before replying, “Ok.”

From there, it was multiple Instagram and Twitter posts about one another. There were multiple selfies by the pool, and other posts with them in each other’s feeds. Chance was right; everyone had bought in to the “bromance”, and no one had realized the truth.

And then there was the cuddling on the bus. Chance usually fell asleep leaned up against Leon’s side- there were a few good blackmail pictures, but otherwise, their teammates didn’t say anything.

Then came the day when everything changed.

*

They had both known that things could change in an instant and one of them could be traded; they had been so naïve to believe that it would never actually happen to them.

“Where?” Leon asked when Chance hung up the phone.

“Prince George.”

“That’s 14 hours away!”

“Yeah, but we’re still in the same division,” Chance said. “We’ll actually see each other quite a few times.”

“But,” Leon protested. He stopped when his own phone rang. “Uh huh, yeah, ok.”

“Well?” Chance looked at Leon expectedly, like Leon had just gotten the same phone call Chance had.

“They want me in Edmonton.”

“That’s awesome! You’re going pro!” Chance said, trying to be happy, even as he realized the truth- Leon was better than him and would always be.

“Yeah, but I want you there,” Leon said. “Seven hours is too far away.”

“We’ll make it work. We always do,” Chance said. “Now go pack.”

“Chance, do you want...” Leon trailed off. He knew this was always a sore spot between them.

“No, I don’t wanna talk about it. Just go pack. Please,” Chance said, defeat in his voice.

“Alright. I love you,” Leon said, giving Chance’s cheek a kiss. “I will always love you. Remember that.”

“I know. Love you too.” Chance tried to smile, but he knew it didn’t work when Leon frowned and walked in to the bedroom and packed his suitcase.

Leon’s time with Edmonton was short, and he was sent to the Kelowna Rockets. It was still seven hours away from Chance, but they were making it work. Skype and FaceTime had been their best friend.

Leon woke up early the next morning to Chance’s ringtone blaring loudly (and repeatedly). Leon finally picked up. “Hello?” he asked, voice thick with sleep. His German accent stood out.

“Are you ready for a new road roomie?” Chance asked.

“Huh?” Leon asked, still not awake enough for this conversation. “What’s wrong with current one?”

“It’s not me.”

It took a couple of minutes, but then Chance’s words sank in. “Um, Chance. Are you saying?”

“I’m coming to Kelowna!” Chance finished excitedly.

“That’s great news babe. I mean it,” Leon yawned. “I’ll be properly excited when I fully wake up.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I had to tell you first,” Chance said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.”

(And if Leon met Chance at the bus stop, well, he was just being a good boyfriend. The kiss Chance gave him made it all worth it. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. They needed to work on their Instagram picture posting too.)

*

It was like a switch had been flipped when Chance came to Kelowna. He and Leon picked up where they had left off (both on and off the ice). Kelowna made it all the way to the Memorial Cup Championship game, where they lost 2-1 in overtime.

“Hey, don’t be a stranger,” Chance said as they left the ice. “Remember me when you make it big, eh?”

“Don’t be silly,” Leon said. “You’re going to be there with me.”

“Yeah right, I’m never going to go pro,” Chance said. “That ship sailed a long time ago.”

“But you can,” Leon said. “There have been others who have done it without being drafted by a pro team.”

“I don’t think I’m that good.”

“You are.”

“You just have to say that cause you’re my boyfriend,” Chance teased. “Seriously, Leon. I think I’m going to play some minor league hockey for a bit and see where it goes.”

“Alright,” Leon knew not to argue with Chance when his mind was made up. “I’m going home for a bit, and then I’ll be back. We should catch up before the season starts.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Chance asked.

“No, I just think we both need a break to figure out where we’re gonna go from here.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

(Four days after Leon left for Germany, Chance booked his flight. He already missed Leon, and he knew what he wanted. He figured flying halfway across the world to get his man was the least he could do. Plus, if Leon didn’t know how much Chance loved him before this, well, now he did. Nothing said “I love you” like hopping on a plane to a foreign country.)

*

 _Damn jetlag_ Chance thought as he stood on Leon’s doorstep. He was about ready to lie down and curl into a ball and sleep when the door opened.

“Chance?!” Leon asked, reaching out for a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured out what I wanted.” Chance paused. “I love you.”

“Come inside. You must be tired,” Leon smiled. “And I love you too.”

“I am,” Chance chuckled. “Can we talk after I sleep for a bit?”

“Sure. I think I know what you’re thinking anyway,” Leon said. “Come on, my room’s this way. You can share my bed.”

“That sounds really nice.”

After some sleep, Chance felt more ready to talk. “Seriously, Leon, I love you. Like LOVE you.”

“I know you do. You never had to prove it to me. But this was pretty awesome, you flying all the way out here just to tell me that.”

“What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart,” Chance chuckled. “Besides, I came up with a plan for us when we have to go our separate ways next year.”

“Let me hear it.”

Chance laid out his plan to Leon, who agreed quickly. “I think that works out good- for the both of us.” Chance smiled.

*

Of course, all best laid plans get messed up, and neither one ended up where they thought they’d be (Leon went to Bakersfield; Chance played 3 minor league games each with two separate teams, and then decided to go to Acadia University and get his degree), but they were making it work. Skype dates every Tuesday were a plus and trying to meet up in person every couple months or so helped. Plus, they had the offseason with each other.

Balancing college and hockey had been a little harder than Chance had thought it was going to be; he tried to watch Leon’s games, but the darn Edmonton-Nova Scotia time difference got him every time. He usually fell asleep during most of them. He had managed to make it through a couple full games though (usually when Edmonton was playing on the East Coast).

Chance was neck deep in finals when Leon called to chat one night; it wasn’t their scheduled time, but Chance picked up anyway. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Not much. I was bored and thought I’d call to see what you were up to.” Leon saw all the notes strewn across Chance’s bed. “Are you studying? I can call you back.”

“No, I need the break actually,” Chance chuckled. “If I see one more piece of paper right now, I’m gonna scream.”

“Remember, it’s all worth it,” Leon said. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Chance said. “I know it’s worth it, but it’s pretty stressful.”

“Well, not to stress you out more, but I have a question to ask you,” Leon said.

“You better not be asking to marry you over Skype.” Chance couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up.

“No, that comes later, in person,” Leon said. “But I was going to ask if you had ever considered it.”

“Yeah,” Chance said, “And the answer would be yes. Just not right now. Too much going on.”

“I know. Someday.”

“Yeah, someday,” Chance echoed.

*

That “someday” turned out to be that offseason; they had a small wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii, and then it was back to business as usual- well, the Instagram posts stopped being as frequent though, because married people were “boring”, or so everyone said.

Chance was ok with that. He didn’t want to share his husband with the world any more than he already had to. Leon seemed to feel the same way too.


End file.
